doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:21ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = New Art Dub |direccion_doblaje = Gerardo García |traductor = María del Carmen López |fecha_grabacion = 2009/10 |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2009-2010 |episodios = 22 |predecesor = Vigésima temporada |sucesor = Vigesimosegunda temporada }} La vigesimoprimera temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 27 de septiembre de 2009 y finalizó el 23 de mayo de 2010. En Latinoamérica se estrenó entre el 2 de mayo y el 3 de octubre de 2010. Producción *A partir de esta temporada se empezaron a usar textos en español, sin embargo no es la misma de la serie, sino Arial Black que es totalmente diferente a la de la versión en inglés. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio #442: Homero el grande (Homer the Whopper) 'Curiosidades' *El título del episodio fue traducido como Homero el Grande, en la temporada seis hay un episodio con el mismo nombre. Episodio #443: Bart obtiene una Z (Bart Gets a 'Z') Episodio #444: La gran esperanza (The Great Wife Hope) Episodio #445: La casita del horror XX (Treehouse of Horror XX) Trivia *En este episodio en la versión original a los muertos vivientes se los llama muncher, pero en el doblaje fue adaptado como zombie. Episodio #446: El diablo no usa nada (The Devil Wears Nada) Episodio #447: Bromas y legumbres (Pranks and Greens) Episodio #448: Granjeros y brujas (Rednecks and Broomsticks) 'Curiosidades' *En una escena Cletus y Moe, ambos doblados por Jorge Ornelas, interactúan, en dicha escena se ve que sus tonos son distintos. Episodio #449: Oh hermano, ¿Dónde estás? (O Brother, Where Bart Thou?) Episodio #450: Jueves con el abuelo (Thursdays with Abie) Episodio #451: Érase una vez en Springfield (Once Upon a Time in Springfield) Trivia *La escena donde la Princesa Penélope canta Moon River en París, su canto fue dejado en el idioma original incluyendo cuando dice "merci". Episodio #452: Tal vez un millón de dolareó (Million Dollar Maybe) Episodio #453: Campeones olímpicos (Boy Meets Curl) Episodio #454: El color amarillo (The Color Yellow) Episodio #455: Postales de la controversia (Postcards from the Wedge) Episodio #456: Robándose la primera base (Stealing First Base) Episodio #457: La historia más grande jamás contada (The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed) Episodio #458: Historia americana excelente (American History X-cellent) Episodio #459: Jefe de corazones (Chief of Hearts) Episodio #460: La niña y la ballena (The Squirt and the Whale) Episodio #461: Vigilancia con amor (To Surveil with Love) Episodio #462: El Blues de la carta de Moe (Moe Letter Blues) Episodio #463: El buen vecino (The Bob Next Door) Canciones *'Tres Jovencitas' **Interpretada por Marina Huerta (Bart) y Nallely Solís (Milhouse). Episodio #464: Júzgame con ternura (Judge Me Tender) Créditos Simpsonolimpiadas.png|Episodio 21x12 Transmisión Referencias * Anexo:Vigesimoprimera temporada de Los Simpson (Wikipedia) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR